flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Move
"The Big Move" is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on March 15, 1963. Synopsis Thinking Barney is a bad influence on Pebbles, Fred decides the Flintstones should move to a more elite neighborhood. Plot Aghast that Pebbles is mimicking such "uncouth" Barney Rubble-isms as "scooby-dooby-doo" and "shoot pool", Fred insists that Pebbles deserves classy surroundings and influences- and hereby decrees that the family Flintstone will move "up" in the Stone Age world, to a Snob Hill mansion having a swimming pool, a tennis court, a steam room, breakable antique vases, and small-dinosaur-powered elevators. Fred plans to finance this upward mobility by renting the Flintstones' former abode to a blue-collar worker and working overtime at the rock quarry. Without reading all of the terms, Fred signs a lease agreement presented to him by his slick, new landlord and next-door neighbor, Reginald Van Slaten, pompous egoist extraordinary, who easily defeats Fred in a game of snooker, the stakes being double-or-nothing Fred's first Snob Hill rent payment. Pebbles accidentally breaks a vase, and Fred is obligated to pay for the damage; "It's in the lease, you know," says Van Slaten. The lease agreement also prohibits pets, and Dino must therefore reside with the Rubbles, who do not begrudge Fred for his decision to move his family away from them. Wilma misses Betty and Barney, and without admitting to it, Fred shares her sentiment. The Snob Hill neighborhood consists mainly of suavely idle "freeloaders" who day by day impose themselves upon Wilma with expectation of constant feed as they luxuriate around the Flintstone swimming pool, straining Wilma's patience and Fred's income. Exhausted after his long, long days of work and without time to enjoy the recreational activities in which he had for many years indulged himself, Fred is miserable. He must also lie about the particulars of his job, on the pretense of being a powerful man in the rocks and gravel industry, hence further infuriating Wilma. A friendly visit by Barney at the rock quarry heightens Fred's awareness of how much he misses his friend, and the man renting the Flintstones' prior house has transferred to another town. Thus, Fred and Wilma decide with no reservation to leave Snob Hill and return to easygoing livelihood in the "riffraff district" of Bedrock. First, though, they must compel Van Slaten to abolish their Snob Hill lease agreement, and to assist in this task, Barney, Betty, and Dino dress and act as hillbilly kin of and permanent house-guests to the Flintstones, and a revolted Van Slaten acts quickly to void the Flintstones' lease. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Dino *Seven Dwarfs (only appearance, no lines) *Reginald Van Slaten (only appearance) *Mrs. Van Slaten (only appearance) *Percy (only appearance) *Egbert (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Snob Hill (only appearance) **Snob Hill Real Estate (only appearance) **Miss Rockingstones' School for Young Ladies (only appearance in a slab) *Seven Dwarfs Home (only appearance) Objects *Miss Rockingstones' School for Young Ladies slab (only appearance) Vehicles *Fred's car Cast Notes/Trivia *Barney says "Scooby-dooby-doo" several years before Hanna-Barbera came up with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. *Snob Hill is a spoof of Nob Hill in San Francisco, California. 'Errors' *When Dino is first seen at the condo, he's without his collar. But when he chases the Van Slatens out, the collar appears. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes